


What Kills

by Onechicago_Canary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Other, Performing Arts, overcoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onechicago_Canary/pseuds/Onechicago_Canary
Summary: Her hand didn't leave the sink.it hadn't, twelve years ago. It doesn't today. It was just like any other day.Same routine,  same grief.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello- I hope you guys enjoy reading this- you may have seen this story briefly published on Wattpad under the name of Gabrielle898989- that is my friend, and she has given me full permission to take over this story- I hope you enjoy!  
> See the end for final section notes, if there are any.

Darcy was a teen when it happened. She and her best friend, Serana, were on their way to living the life the two of them always dreamed of. Living together in the city, standing the stage together, every night.  
But all of that vanished. She should've seen it then, given what had happened to the both of them. They'd both been attacked, both been invisible. But in her own anguish, she'd ailed to see her best friend's. She was always smiling, despite everything, so she'd always assumed that Serana was holding up. That's what they always did. Held up, held each other up. It was what got them through everything.  
And then it didn't stop. The screeching lights, the shouts, the jumping, the slamming of car brakes. It wasn't the driver's fault. It was Serana's. No. It was her fault.  
But still. He could've stopped. She could've pulled her out from the street. But she hadn't.  
This is Darcy's story. 5 years later.


	2. When Your Hand Left Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know Darcy- her daily life  
> Darcy reminisces the days of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same notes as in the prologue

It was 9 am that morning. She had been heading to the theater for her daily classes and later that day, she would be rehearsing for the play; less than 10 minutes after rehearsal, she had to run to the theater on the other side of the block for tech for the ballet show. 

It was going to be an insane day, but not like any of the other shows she'd done. She was used to this, the grind of the business, the nonstop working. That's the price she had to pay for doing what she loved, right? It's what she signed up for.

It wasn't the stage, the lights, the play, the dance. No. Those were the things that saved her, thus far. It was what happened behind the curtains that led her and her friend to where they were. What led her to never open the door across the hallway again. And what may lead her to never open hers again.

She would try again today. That's what she promised herself everyday. It's what her therapist told her to do. But she'd stopped therapy a month ago, since that hadn't been helping much. She walked towards Serana's door. She finished tying her hair up in a french braid, and put her hand on the bedroom door knob. Evan had wanted to help, but she had told him that it was okay, that she would meet him at the studio at 10.

Her boyfriend was sweet to want to help. Really. She appreciated how much he had been by her side since Serana died. How he'd stood up for her and Serana when they were being harassed. He was trying his best, and she kept pushing him away; she knew that. She knew she was pushing away those that cared for her, but she really couldn't bring herself to look at him in the eyes and know that she couldn't be there for the man that had given her his entire world.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door to Serana's bedroom. She was going to have to go in there, eventually. She was struggling to pay the rent by herself, and Evan couldn't keep sleeping on the couch. He said he was fine with it, but was he really? She kept a brave face for him and the rest of the team at the dance studio, and for her family, but she knew that Evan would walk by her room and hear her sobbing every night. Thank goodness for him leaving her alone.

Darcy carefully stepped into Serana's room. On the wall, there was a dusty portrait of the two of them as children, smiling at each other while trying to avoid the other's hand of melting ice cream. As Darcy looked around the room, she hadn't realized until just then how many pictures of her and Serana had been put around the room. Them in the theater, the two of them getting their first pointe shoes together.

Even the photo of them putting each other's makeup on backstage at every show. Evan had taken that picture of them.

\------

Darcy's phone rang, after what felt like just a minute. When she went to answer her phone, she looked at the time: 10:30 am.

"Frickin..." She trailed off. Darcy had lost track of the time, in reminiscing the memories of what she had with her best friend. The only friendship she had had for more than two years.

She tried hard not to let herself sink back into the sob hole she'd been to so many times during those five year after the crash.

"Hey-" Evan started.

"Hey, Evan," Darcy replied hurriedly, " I'm so sorry I was trying to organize....a room and I lost track of time."

Evan hadn't needed to hear Darcy say it. She had been in Serana's room again, despite having to have just given Darcy a lecture about letting others into her life and helping with the hard parts.

He knew it was hard, but he had been sitting in the studio for her, waiting for her to arrive so that they could start early training together. Now all they could do was do warm ups before the 11:00 am ballet class.

It was too hard to be angry at Darcy though, when she arrived, zero make up and pointe shoes already on.

Evan, only had been angry 10 minutes before, felt his anger wash away when he saw Darcy walk in through the studio doors. Wordlessly, he pulled her into a hug, and brushed her brown hair from her face.

"Is everything okay?"

"No. Yes. Yes. Everything is fine," Darcy spoke, quivering a little, "it was just hard to see Serana's room, you know? After everything that happened. It's like I still can't get over it. I've left that theater, we've moved to a new place."

Evan nodded, brushing the already disappearing tear from Darcy's cheek. Only when her hand left his would he ever think about betraying her. He would never do such a thing. 

"Well, you have a full day of ballet and theater here, so let's focus on that, shall we?" He said, hoping to cheer her up with the reminder of all of the things that she still enjoyed doing. She bobbed her head.

\--------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading this everyone. I'm sure you guys are all super busy given the new online schooling stuff- for those of you that are still in school- and life has been busy for you that have adult jobs and lives. I just wanted to thank you guys first for reading even the first chapter of this story. This is the beginning of a story that I've been wanting to tell for a while, and I really hope you guys will enjoy it. My friend, CryoftheCanary, who is on Wattpad, had been trying to get me to write this story for a while now. I hope she's right about everything she's been saying about the community- I bet she is!

Let me know what you think of this story so far in the comments, and don't forget to share this story and vote on it if you enjoyed it.

In addition, I don't quite have a cover for this story yet, so if you have any ideas, or have a cover that you are willing to share for this story, feel free to dm me and let me know!

Thanks,  
OneChicago_Canary


End file.
